The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze
by DiazDylan1
Summary: Naruto will be trained by Sandaime will still be train for 6 Months then Join Team 7 or eight . Will be Naru/Tayu/Hana/Tsume/Much More. Naruto will Be a prodigy. Will Restore Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan. Yes Pervs There will be Lemons. Caution I dont Own Naruto and chapters will be longer.


I Dont Own Naruto

Naruto just stole the Sacred Scroll Of Sealing He was trying to learn a jutsu when he came across a letter from non-other than Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto I'm Truly sorry for having to seal the Kyuubi within you their was no other option, i hope you can forgive me for what i have done me and your mother didn't want to do it, but I have complete faith in you that you will defeat the Kyuubi and control its power. When you are ready to Control Its power me and your mother will appear our chakra will appear. I hope you meet Jiraiya-Sensei your Godfather and Tsunade your Godmother. All the techniques in this scroll i want you to master. I know you can do it , im sorry i couldn't be there for you I really am ( Naruto noticed a few stains that looked like dried blood and tears) Me and your Mother Kushina love you we're sorry for not being able to shower you with love. You don't have to forgive us I hoped that the villagers would see you as a hero, but I know villagers are extremely stubborn. We love you Never forget that. Be healthy and be careful the reason you didn't get my last name was the fact that I had many enemies especially in Iwa. I'm sorry my son i have forsaken you im the reason you have to live the way you do. Goodbye my Son,

Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage

Naruto was at a loss at words, his Parent were Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki he felt happy yet still a bit saddened that the reason the villagers hated him was the kyuubi. He was about to get some answers. No matter what. He ran to the Hokage Tower and Came in through the window .

"Naruto"said Sarutobi he hoped he didn't see the letter.

"When were you gonna tell me", asked a serious Naruto. " I was going to tell you when you were ready fo" , he was interrupted by Naruto saying " You made my life miserable I demand you tell the villagers and give me whats my fathers". Sarutobi Nodded and said Naruto you Will be moving into the Namikaze Compound and will get all of his fathers belongings even the Scroll of Sealing.

"I want to be trained so i can fulfil my fathers Dream and Become Hokage as He did". Yes Naruto I will train you myself. Naruto nodded and was leaving until Sarutobi thew him the keys to his compound.  
"Tommorow I will tell the villagers your heritage and Train you starting next week , be ready". Naruto Nodded.

Naruto went back to his apartment and slept very contemptly. The Next Morning Naruto put on his a mesh shirt and some orange pants with his usual blue Ninja Sandals. He made his to the Hokage Tower completely ignoring them and flipping them off. He got to the roof of the Hokage Tower where Sarutobi was waiting . "You ready for this Naruto"he said.

"Of course it's about time they know the truth"replied Naruto. The villagers were gathered in the paths around the Hokage Tower talking amognst themselves waiting for the Hokage to tell them whats going on.

They all stopped when the saw him with The supposed Demon Brat. "Hokage-sama what are you dong with the Demon" she was interupted by Sarutobi.

"That's enough it's about time you know about Naruto's Heritage"said Sarutobi. No one new who his parents were.

"His parents are non-other than Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" as he said the look of absolute shock and disbelief. "Thats impossible Hokage-sama".

"Thats what you think", "The Blond Hair Blue eyes is absolute proof and the Blood Results, Yondaime sealed the Fox inside of his son to save all of you and you treated his son like absolute trash".

"The fox could have easily told the boy to let him free and kill us all for revenge but for some reason Naruto was thinking the exact opposite by earning your respect by becoming Hokage, you should be thankful" he said.

Thats The Intro i plan to make Naruto a prodigy

(Authors Note)this is my first FanFiction Naruto will train hard and Learn his fathers techniques. I will change a few things in the storyline, he will get a doujutsu yea he will be badass. He will sign the CRA. My paring ideas are Naru/Tayu/Hana/Anko/Kari/and More. Ill Make it work. Ohh and for u perverts out there or SUPER PERVERTS , their will be lemons. YEA i see the blood coming from your nose and the dirty thoughts in your mind. Review Plz I will update twice a week or once a week. Also making other Fanfictions with Fox Sage Mode or Sage Reincarnation Naruto. Yea got really cool Ideas.


End file.
